Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
00:02:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:03:01 Just wanted to know 00:03:21 I mean as long as it ain't like spamming 00:03:23 how you find this wiki 00:03:38 if I may ask 00:03:56 most do not come here without being told 12:29:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:38:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:34 Hey DBAF 12:38:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:38:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:57 *test* 12:39:07 Hey DBAF 12:39:58 /Hi Lumpy 12:39:58 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 12:43:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:44:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:44:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:04 Hi 12:45:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:47:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:47:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:48:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:48:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:50:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:51:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:51:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:53:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:54:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:54:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:55:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:57:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:57:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:58:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:00:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:01:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:02:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:04:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:04:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:09:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:11:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:12:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:12:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:13:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:14:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:16:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:17:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:21:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:21:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:22:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:26 Anyone alive in there? 13:23:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:24:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:24:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:25:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:25:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:26:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:27:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:27:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:27:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:27:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:28:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:28:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:43:04 -!- The Maverick Hunter has joined Special:Chat 13:43:45 -!- The Maverick Hunter has left Special:Chat 13:48:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:48:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:49:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:03:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:04:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:32:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:33:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:33:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:34:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:34:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:45:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:45:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:46:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:51:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:52:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:54:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:55:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:55:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:56:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:56:32 Hi Bot Lumpy 14:56:49 /Hi Lumpy 14:56:49 DBAF12345: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 14:56:55 Beep 14:57:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 14:58:09 Welcome to chat Gage 14:58:12 lol 14:58:14 Lol 14:58:17 Also 14:58:40 The bot doesnt work on my computer 14:58:57 How much RAM your pc got? 15:01:08 3-4 15:01:23 I run him fine on 4 15:01:32 So it's noth that 15:02:18 Yeag 15:03:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:03:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:04:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:04:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:09:09 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:09:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:10:28 *yeah 15:14:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:14:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:18:30 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:18:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:21:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:21:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:25:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:25:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:27:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:27:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:27:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:27:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:27:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:28:07 I miss everything 15:28:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:28:48 Why? 15:29:13 Hi 15:29:20 Hello 15:29:32 How are you? 15:29:48 Fine, you? 15:30:08 Tired 15:30:17 As usual 15:30:27 Well, sleep 15:31:35 I can't 15:31:45 its 10:30 am 15:31:58 Oh, then why didn't you sleep at night? 15:32:26 Or are you one of those who need 24 hours of sleep for every 4 hours awake like me? 15:32:28 lol 15:32:47 Haha 15:32:53 no I was busy 15:33:52 I usually don't sleep anyways 15:33:58 Oh 15:34:33 Well, I'd suggest using a mallot but I'm trying to be more sensitive towards other users 15:35:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:35:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:37:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:38:01 WB Gage 15:38:15 Be 15:38:17 Hey 15:38:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:38:34 WB Meow 15:38:40 She came back 15:38:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:38:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:39:48 Lol 15:40:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:41:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:41:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:41:38 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:41:57 What's with the join-leave anyway? 15:42:16 oh 15:42:23 Wbat you mean 15:42:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:42:47 Meow keeps join-leaving 15:42:55 I know it's a common error 15:43:02 Yeah 15:43:08 Meow 15:43:09 Pm 15:43:27 I want to ask Wikia about why it happens, but want to find out why it happens to individuals first 15:44:43 Yeah 15:47:55 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:47:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:49:04 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 15:49:05 Be my guest 15:49:18 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 15:49:18 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 15:49:19 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 15:49:57 /Lumpy, stab 15:50:04 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:50:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:50:05 /Lumpy stab 15:50:06 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 15:50:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:20 Oh 15:50:22 hi 15:50:29 What is up 15:50:31 im alive 15:51:03 Did you have nighgmares lastnighy 15:51:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:53:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:53:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:53:25 /Meet Lumpy 15:53:25 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, my wish is your command. 15:54:04 /Lumpy, flip you 15:54:05 Fuck Off 15:54:16 /Lumpy, go to hell 15:54:17 NO 15:54:23 /Lumpy, fuck off 15:54:33 /Lumpy, fuck you 15:54:34 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 15:54:34 Asshole 15:56:45 Cool 15:58:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:58:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:03:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:03:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:05:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:19 WB Meow 16:05:29 Yeah 16:05:30 hi sorry 16:06:02 What's up? 16:06:15 Not much 16:08:00 I fell asleep 16:08:26 It's fine 16:08:28 brb 16:08:30 dinner 16:08:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:09:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:09:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:09:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:23 K 16:10:30 Ok 16:11:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:11:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:13:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:13:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:13:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:17:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:17:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:18:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:18:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:18:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:20:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:20:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:21:26 Im lwaving chat 16:21:30 Be on skype 16:22:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:22:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:22:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:23:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:24:47 Back 16:24:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:03 Hello 16:25:24 Heyo 16:25:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:25:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:05 Sorry had to refresh 16:26:14 It's fine 16:26:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:26:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:27:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:27:22 Oh 16:27:29 Wb meow 16:27:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:27:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:23 Hi 16:28:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:29:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:19 So what isnup 16:29:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:30:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:13 Stupid wifi 16:31:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:31:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:31:08 What's so stupid abot it? 16:31:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:31:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:31:37 She pays for a plan 16:31:47 So she can get on her tablet with internet 16:31:55 And it is like a celluar plan 16:32:31 And that is a stupid plan? 16:32:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:32:50 plan as in wifi plan 16:32:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:32:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:33:03 It's 99 cents a month so it doesn't work very well 16:33:28 It's cheap though luckily 16:33:32 how fast? 16:33:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:33:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:33:59 Yeah 16:34:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:34:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:35:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:10 No idea 16:35:17 but not very fast 16:35:20 It must be bad 16:35:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:36:09 Yeah, we pay like $70 a month for average speed 16:36:17 so $1... 16:36:19 But hey 16:36:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:25 if it works it works 16:36:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:36:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:37:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:33 Yeah 16:37:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:37:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:38:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:39:30 Can anyone see this? 16:39:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:54 What? 16:40:00 see what? 16:40:16 Some of the stuff I say doesn't show up 16:40:26 We can see it 16:40:32 That's caused by lag 16:40:58 yeah 16:41:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:41:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:41:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:41:56 Yup 16:42:02 You on two pms 16:42:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:42:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:42:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:43:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:43:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:43:36 Teo chat 16:44:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:45:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:45:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:40 Kill this thing 16:45:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:52 Aww 16:45:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:57 Lol 16:46:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:46:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:46:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:04 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:47:06 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:47:19 That baby my dad is taking care of.right now 16:47:23 Is do annoying 16:47:35 Kill it with a ratchet 16:47:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:58 Umm 16:48:06 Pm bot on 16:48:08 I mean 16:48:14 Log bot 16:48:25 Yes log bot is on 16:48:40 if somthing's annoying you 16:48:48 kill it with a ratchet 16:48:54 except for dogs 16:49:04 Lol 16:49:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:49:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:39 seriously 16:49:47 one shot between the eyes 16:49:56 permanent KO 16:49:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:50:07 Fuck 16:50:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:22 I'm tired 16:50:32 I'm hungry 16:50:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:43 Lol 16:50:51 Why not take a nap bella 16:51:01 I can't 16:51:24 -!- DBAF12345 has left Special:Chat 16:51:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:51:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:31 Of course you can 16:52:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:52:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:47 Why cant you 16:53:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:53:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:54:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:54:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:54:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:07 I haven't been able to sleep for two days 16:56:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:26 -!- DBAF12345 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:38 WB DBAF 16:56:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:56:46 And that sucks @Meow 16:56:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:57:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:08 Wow 16:58:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:58:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:00:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:01:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:31 .the weather is super crappy right now 17:01:56 What stormy 17:02:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:02:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:20 I mean is it 17:03:44 It's cloudy and raining off and on 17:04:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:04:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:04:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:05:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:06:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:55 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:09:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:10:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:10:54 Oh wow 17:10:58 Itsb 17:11:04 been doing that here 17:11:29 Yeah 17:13:03 Bella you should sleep soon though 17:13:59 Brb 17:14:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:14:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:14:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:15:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:16:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:16:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:17:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:30 Hi 17:17:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:17:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:16 Hi desi 17:18:33 Heey meow 'Wave 17:18:52 I'm really hoping this red on my Apple is lipstick 17:19:18 yeah 17:19:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:07 Ugh. I just remembered I didn't even put lipstick on today 17:20:14 Yup it's blood. 17:20:17 Ugh. 17:20:18 Brb 17:20:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:20:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:22:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:23:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:23:46 Back 17:23:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:24:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:24:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:17 Back again 17:24:19 So how are you? 17:24:31 I could be much better 17:24:36 You? 17:24:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:25:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:25:03 Tired, sad, and I feel sick 17:25:26 In other words, not so good 17:25:27 Awww 17:25:31 I'm sorry 17:25:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:26:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:26:43 Sorry crappy wifi 17:26:49 Same. 17:26:59 I hope you get better <3 17:27:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:27:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:27:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:28:05 Thx 17:28:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:28:50 Yup (yes) 17:28:57 Ugh 17:29:00 :) <3 17:29:03 There ya go lol 17:29:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:29:12 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:40 Haha 17:30:10 I don't even know why I came here tbh lol 17:30:34 yeah 17:31:05 I'm honestly not in a good mood 17:31:17 Hey Desi 17:31:30 'o/ 17:32:20 Hi creeper 'Wave 17:33:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:33:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:49 /announce Awkward Silence Broken! 17:34:15 I'm awake! 17:34:26 Yeah 17:34:49 idk why though 17:34:57 If anything keeps me up for 2 days 17:34:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:34:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:03 I sleep for 7 18:32:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:32:32 /Lumpy, what do we do now? 18:32:33 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 18:32:41 You try Gage 18:33:19 k 18:33:28 /Lumpy, what do we now? 18:33:49 /Lumpy, what do we do now? 18:33:50 missed the second "do" 18:33:50 Let's watch some Happy Tree Friends! 18:33:51 Oh wait, there aren't any new episodes... 18:33:56 omg lol 18:33:57 love it 18:34:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:34:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:34:39 wb 18:34:45 WB 18:34:49 Yeah hi 18:34:53 Lumpy is even cooler now 18:35:00 /Lumpy, you are awesome 18:35:01 I know Mr Creeper500, but thanks anyway! 18:35:08 lol 18:36:27 /Lumpy, you are awesome 18:36:27 I know Sandgar, but thanks anyway! 18:36:32 omg lol 18:36:34 so Meow 18:36:38 why won't you be on this weekend 18:38:21 because I have to babysit, do a bunch of tests, figure out how to get better wifi, and some other stuff 18:39:20 If I do come on it won't be for very long 18:40:21 Oh, that sucks, I suppose there are worse things to do on weekends though 18:40:32 Yeah 18:40:43 that does suck 18:41:58 My dog just ran into the window 18:42:13 lol 18:42:40 hiii 18:42:44 Hi 18:42:53 Hi 18:42:54 My dog ran into my new bike today 18:42:56 as in 18:43:00 motor bike 18:43:04 while it was on 18:43:15 not very smart 18:43:16 he'll never do it again though 18:43:22 I bet 18:44:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:44:26 lol 18:44:46 yeah, he found out the hard way that engins, are hot 18:45:18 But they aren't even afraid of our cars 18:45:24 like 18:45:56 we have to over rev our truck if we want them out of the way 18:47:44 wow 18:48:00 Our other car they just don't care about 18:48:05 not loud enough 18:48:10 not big enough 18:49:59 that is when you nudge the dog with the car 18:50:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:50:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:50:57 The cars have too much ground clearence 18:51:02 if they ly down 18:51:12 it'll just go over them 18:52:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:52:22 well 18:52:25 so what yo udo 18:52:31 why not hook em up 18:52:35 when you go somewhere 18:52:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:52:43 Yeah 18:53:07 They're too active 18:53:22 but it's not such a big prob 18:53:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:53:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:54:07 oh okay 18:54:25 We have a water gun to control our dogs and cats 18:54:33 they hate it 18:55:04 lol 18:55:10 our one dog loves water 18:55:16 the other is a born chicken 18:55:25 so it won't work for either of them 18:55:29 Yeah 18:55:44 what kind of dogs do you have? 18:55:55 Rottweilers 18:56:42 fuck 18:56:56 I'm scared of them 18:57:12 They're cute 18:57:17 and friendly 18:57:29 dogs are what you raise them to be 18:57:32 My cousin got attacked and almost died 18:58:23 Well, they are strong 18:58:35 and can be dangerous 18:58:36 Hyeah 18:58:42 but once again 18:58:47 *yeah 18:58:48 if you raise them as lap dogs 18:58:54 they stay lap dogs 18:59:09 Yeah 18:59:22 like my dog 18:59:38 he lies around like a rug 18:59:53 so yours are not gaurd dogs Creeper 19:00:02 By no means 19:01:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:02:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:02:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:02:36 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:02:52 Never mind not leaving till tomorrow 19:03:01 WB Desi 19:03:10 Thanks 19:03:23 Going to my granda's house for awhile 19:03:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:03:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:04:01 oh okay 19:04:06 Cool 19:04:13 in america 19:04:23 we have a streotype about black people being scared of dogs 19:04:26 and some live up to it 19:04:27 some don't 19:04:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:05:00 Same here 19:05:24 Before 1994 Rottweilers were the official SA police dogs 19:05:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:05:45 so here more live up to it than not 19:05:54 Lol 19:06:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:07:18 I think it is the same kind of idea here too lol 19:07:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:08:05 wb 19:08:14 What is the point of math? 19:08:43 Heey Meow 19:08:50 Omg saaaame. 19:08:57 Everything in existence is dependent on math 19:09:03 Math is like my least favorite subject 19:09:14 I suck at it 19:09:19 Math determines how fast your heart beats 19:09:22 how you walk 19:09:24 how you talk 19:09:30 how you breath 19:09:39 That's what a calculator is for 19:09:48 I like math 19:10:04 Math just doesn't interest me 19:10:15 I'm doing 6th grade math right now 19:10:16 I myself prefer the sciences 19:10:24 6th grade math? 19:10:41 try 10th grade advanced math 19:10:47 Lol 19:11:00 I'm only good at times tables and long division 19:11:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:11:23 Which was like...4-5th grade 19:11:30 So I'm a math dum dum 19:11:32 Lol 19:11:51 My strongest points include trigonometry and functions 19:12:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:12:17 I prefer English/Language arts 19:12:23 i am good with alegbra 19:12:34 i might need you for College Creeper lol 19:12:44 Lol 19:12:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 2016 05 27